


Heat (Reloaded)

by fawnbinary



Series: BoKuroDaiSuga Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: I've returned from the grave to deliver this re-done bokurodaisuga blessing upon my old fans <3 I missed you all so much!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: BoKuroDaiSuga Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned from the grave to deliver this re-done bokurodaisuga blessing upon my old fans <3 I missed you all so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about Sugawara is careful and calculated and organized. From his work at the home he shares with his friend Asahi, to how he manages his heats. He’s never had too much trouble with them. They’re regular and not too painful or intense, and when he uses suppressants, they work perfectly. Until Daichi gets new roommates, and suddenly his mate’s home, which had once been his second home, his safe house, is crawling with alpha pheromones, and they send his body into a frenzy. 

Everything about Sugawara is careful and calculated and organized. From his work at the home he shares with his friend Asahi, to how he manages his heats. He’s never had too much trouble with them. They’re regular and not too painful or intense, and when he uses suppressants, they work perfectly. Until Daichi gets new roommates, and suddenly his mate’s home, which had once been his second home, his safe house, is crawling with alpha pheromones, and they send his body into a frenzy. 

The frequency of his heats becomes more erratic, and the cramps they come with border on debilitating. And then there’s his heat itself. It's nearly impossible to get through his heat without his alpha, making it even harder on him when Daichi’s not available to help him, busy with school or work or away visiting his family. Needless to say, it causes him more than a few issues. And then it gets worse. 

He’s out getting groceries when it happens. It hits him out of nowhere, warmth creeping through his body and then pain hitting him hard in the gut. Sugawara doubles over, clutching the cart to keep himself from falling with how badly it hurts. Everything's getting hotter and hotter with every second, and when he looks up he can see the stares on him.

They can smell him. He’s out in public, he’s got nowhere to hide, everyone is staring at him as he feels slick dripping between his thighs. He catches a glimpse of someone darting towards him before they’re grabbed, a friend holding them back, and that’s all it takes. He panics, abandoning his cart full of food and rushing out of the store, trembling and in pain and absolutely terrified. 

He only manages to make it as far as the nearest alleyway before the pain becomes too unbearable, and then he’s ducking into it, fingers shaking fiercely as he tries to pull his pill container from his pocket. It’s too late now for his suppressants to stop his heat, but they’ll hopefully help take the edge off, keep his heat down until he can reach the safety of his own home. He’s got two in his hand when a voice behind him startles him and they tumble to the ground. 

“Hey, what're you doin’?”

The voice doesn’t seem too threatening, but it doesn't matter. He’s bolting away without another thought, legs carrying him in the direction of his mate’s home. He’s anxious still, knows there’s a chance that Daichi isn’t there, or that his roommates are, but Kuroo and Bokuto are a much smaller threat than any random passerby. So he takes the risk. 

It doesn’t take him long to get there, Daichi’s shared apartment far closer than his own. He fumbles with his keys for a second, cursing when he drops them, and then he can’t find the right one, hands trembling and eyes welling up with tears in frustration and anxiety. He manages to slide one in and tries to open the door, but it doesn’t turn and he whines, shaking it again anyways and leaning up against it with a loud thump when another wave of slick soaks his underwear. 

Without warning, the door opens up and he stumbles through it, crashing into the person who opened it and sending them both tumbling to the ground. He barely has time to gather his thoughts before a very strong smell washes over him, like warm spices and just a whiff of burning wood. It’s an alpha under him, and that smell has his head spinning and his body itching for more. 

Without even seeing him, he knows it's Bokuto. The scent he gives off alone is enough to jog the memory of meeting him, of the countless times that Daichi has come over smelling very strongly of one or both of his roommates. 

In only seconds he’s moving under him, eyes going wide and Sugawara looks down at him, watches the partly pained, definitely very hungry look that washes over his features. He’s seen that look on Daichi, countless times, knows what it means. Knows he should run, but his body stays planted where it is, somehow not registering the alpha- very quickly losing control of himself- as a threat. 

The split second where he doesn’t move away from him is all it takes, and then he’s being flipped over and slammed into the floor, Bokuto’s body hot on top of his. He growls against his ear and hikes Sugawara's hips up, grinding against him and panting when the smell of his slick reaches his nose. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _

“A-ah, Bokuto!” 

Bokuto pulls at his pants hurriedly, trying to get them off of him and growling against his ear, teeth pulling at the skin of it. Within moments his hands are on the omega’s skin, pushing his cheeks apart and groaning at the sight before him, hole pink and slick. He doesn’t get much further though before hands are tearing him away from Sugawara and slamming him up against the wall. Sugawara whines at the loss of touch, turning over to see Daichi’s other roommate standing there, holding back a very frantic and frustrated looking Bokuto. 

“Koutarou, calm down!” His voice seems to subdue him a bit, and Bokuto whines softly, baring his teeth. “Kou, please.”

He jerks forward, but is slammed back immediately. Bokuto growls, snapping at him but Kuroo is faster, hand coming up to block him. He grits his teeth at the sharp pain as Bokuto bites him hard, and then the fire in his eyes is dying out and he goes limp under him. 

“That’s it, good boy.” He lets him slide to the floor and then turns to Sugawara, who had been watching them with wide eyes. “Sugawara. Are you alright?” 

Sugawara stares up at him, unable to find words until his hips twinge with pain and need and he shudders, glaring up at Kuroo. 

“No I’m not fine, I need someone to- ah!” He curls in on himself, biting his lip hard. 

Kuroo’s by his side in a second, a panicked look on his face. He crouches next to him, hands hovering, “What is it, are you hurt? What's wrong?”

His hands come to rest on Sugawara’s shoulder and then the omega is surging forward, tackling Kuroo to the floor. Kuroo tries to sit up but Sugawara is there keeping him pinned, rocking his still bare hips down against Kuroo’s clothed cock, whining. 

“Please, I need it!” He whimpers, startling a bit at the feeling of Bokuto’s hands on his hips as he settles behind him. 

Lips press against his neck, right on Daichi’s bond mark and he shudders, leaning into the touch. A small, underlying piece of him is itching to get away. Knows that neither of these alphas are his, that _ his  _ alpha will be upset, but then their scents are clouding his brain and slick is dripping from his thighs, and he wants nothing more than for them to thrust into him and ruin him, make a complete mess of him. Mark him. It’s clear which side is winning. 

Bokuto’s lips turn to teeth and he can feel him fumbling with his pants behind him. He keens, but the sound is cut off when Bokuto forces him forward, until his face is hovering just over Kuroo’s and he can see his eyes widen, see his pupils dilating as Sugawara’s scent thickens, clouding the room and flooding his senses. 

“Sugawara, you're,  _ oh-” _

He trails off as Sugawara kisses him, all messy tongue and spit but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm. He jolts forward over Kuroo suddenly, hole clenching around Bokuto’s fingers as they press into him, two to start and then a third following soon after. Sugawara breaks away from Kuroo’s lips, tries to speak but a rough hand is tangling itself in his hair and pulling him back in, biting at his lips. 

“I can see why Daichi never had you over,” Bokuto says, hard cock resting heavy against the cleft of Sugawara’s ass, teasing him, “ _ Fuck _ , you smell amazing.”

Sugawara whines and pushes his hips back, legs spreading wider in want. Bokuto doesn’t tease much longer though, hard and hot and ready as he pushes into him, not stopping until he’s sheathed completely inside of him. He gives Sugawara only moments to adjust and then he’s pulling out and slamming back into him, the force of it making Sugawara fall onto Kuroo’s chest. He buries his face in the alpha’s neck, inhaling his burning scent, body flushing with heat at the smell. 

“A-ah! Please, mm, I need  _ more _ .” Sugawara cries, shaking until Kuroo’s hand squeezes between them, teasing his dick. “Please, please, fuck!”

He sobs when Bokuto pulls out of him, breathing ragged. He’s so hard it hurts and more slick is dripping out of him with every second, leaving him desperate to be touched and fucked and claimed. 

“No, no, please, put it back in!” He’s practically wailing, begging Bokuto with tears welling up in his eyes. “It h-hurts, please.”

Bokuto moves away from him, standing up, and he opens his mouth to beg him to come back, but then Bokuto's hand is grabbing him by his hair, hauling him up off of Kuroo and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Sugawara drags Bokuto in close to him, hiking a leg up over his hip and kissing him hard. It’s hot and wet but not nearly enough to satisfy him, but Bokuto doesn’t keep him waiting, pulling his legs up and sliding back inside of him smoothly. 

“Mm, fuck, you feel perfect.” He grasps at his ass, nails digging into his skin as he presses him harder against the wall, face leaning in closer until teeth find Sugawara’s skin, scraping against his throat and threatening to bite as he starts pounding into him. 

Sugawara moans loudly, clinging to him and scratching at his shoulders, pleasantly full and already very close to cumming. He doesn’t notice Bokuto backing them away from the wall until suddenly warmth is spreading over his back as Kuroo presses up against him, face buried in his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. 

“Jesus, Sugawara, does your mate know how much of a slut you are?” His cock twitches against Bokuto’s stomach at those words and then Kuroo is lapping at the mark on his neck, teeth scraping over it and leaving Sugawara a trembling, panting mess. “Do you like that?”

He nods frantically, arching his back as Bokuto’s thrusts change in angle and he starts slamming against his prostate with every thrust. It’s almost all too overwhelming, the heat of the two alphas against him, their pheromones sending him into an unfamiliar heat craze. And then there’s pressure against his abused hole, Kuroo’s cock sliding on Bokuto’s as it pounds into him. He loses it completely. 

“Yes, yes, please, ah! Fuck me, please, I need more, a- _ ah _ !”

His voice tapers off into a choked groan when Kuroo gives him what he wants, slipping inside of him alongside Bokuto and stretching him far past his limit. He feels like he’s being split in two but it’s perfect at the same time, a burning pain that his body desperately needs to quell the heat. He goes limp in Bokuto’s arms, letting the two of them fuck him thoroughly, until his voice is ragged and he can barely breathe, tears dripping down his cheeks as he finally cums. It hits him with enough force that he sees stars, tightening up harshly around the two alpha cocks inside of him and panting out breathless curses until he finishes. 

It only takes Bokuto a few more hard thrusts before he spills into him, pulsing hot and thick. He pulls out before he can knot him, but then Kuroo is slamming up into him and his knot swells as he follows suit, filling Sugawara up and sealing it in and making him choke on a soft whine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's grateful that he's on birth control for his heats. 

Without warning, two sets of teeth suddenly clamp down into his shoulders, and he freezes up between them as they break skin, both alphas claiming him. His body convulses, confused and hot and spent and his mind torn, exhausted from his heat. He cums again immediately, a dry orgasm that leaves his body weak and it’s too much, too painful, too overwhelming. 

The last thing he hears is a door opening and something crashing to the floor before he lets the exhaustion take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell are you doing? Stay away from him.” He growls. “One partner's not enough for you, you have to try and steal someone else's?”

When he wakes up again, he’s alone. Before he even sits up he can tell by the smell that it’s Daichi’s room, and he burrows himself into the blankets, submerging himself in his mate’s smell. The events from earlier are flooding back and have him shaking a little with anxiety. Daichi had found them, must have if he’s in his room, dressed in his clothes. 

The door creaking startles him and he looks up to find Daichi standing there, face unreadable. 

“Dai,” He sits up, “I-”

He cuts him off immediately, “Don’t. Just… don’t.” Daichi is hiding it well but Sugawara can see the pain in his eyes, feels his own welling up with tears. “You didn’t even call me.”

Sugawara’s face burns with shame and he picks anxiously at the blanket, eyes down. He can’t even meet his mate’s eyes, knowing what he’s done. 

“Dai, please, I’m sorry.” He whimpers. 

He hears movement as the alpha approaches the bed, reaching it and leaning in. Sugawara flinches, expecting a rough touch, but his mate’s hands are gentle as they pull his face up. He looks heartbroken and that’s all it takes for the omega to crack, a harsh sob tearing from his throat as he starts crying, tears hot on his face. 

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to. My heat, it c-came early, I was  _ scared _ .” He cries. 

Daichi settles on the bed next to him and pulls him into his arms, fingers stroking his hair. He’s tense still, clearly uncomfortable, but even as hurt as he is, he can’t ignore his mate when he’s crying. 

“Shh, love, don’t cry.” He says quietly, “Why didn’t you stay home? You could've called me, I would have come over immediately.”

“I was at the store. It just came out- out of nowhere, and this was closer. But you- you weren't here.” He rubs the tears from his eyes and pulls back to look at Daichi, “Daichi, it was so much worse this time, I couldn’t control it, I never would have let them…”

Sugawara's words trail off. He hates this, hates knowing how much he’s disappointed his alpha. That look on Daichi’s face makes him sick. He feels a twinge of pain in his hips and closes his eyes, trying not to let it show on his face. His heat is starting up again. It’s useless though, Daichi can smell the light hints of it in the air, knows better than anyone what Sugawara’s heat smells like and detects it immediately. 

“Sugawara, you need to take your medicine.” He ignores what his mate had said in favor of focusing on his coming heat. 

Sugawara droops in his arms, trembling. Daichi’s never asked him to use his suppressants when he was already in the middle of his heat, knew that it was easier and better for the omega to just spend the week together in bed. But now he makes it very clear that he doesn’t want that, and Sugawara can’t blame him. Who would want to touch a mate who let himself be claimed by other alphas?

He swallows down the sob threatening to escape his lips and just nods, moving away from Daichi to stand up. He’s on his feet for only a second before pain shoots up his spine and he stumbles, catching himself on the nightstand. It’s hard to ignore how Daichi does nothing, just watches him as he rights himself and shuffles out of the room. 

Out in the den he finds his clothes and bag, starts digging through it looking for his pill container. His hands shake and he can barely even see through the tears blurring his eyes, but maybe Daichi will talk to him if he takes his medicine. Will stop looking at him like he’s disgusting. But he really can’t fault him. Sugawara is the one that slept with the two alphas, consented to it. It’s not like he'd been attacked. He hadn't even  _ tried  _ to stop them from marking him, his body let it happen without any fuss. 

His shoulders burn with the two reminders, skin sore every time it stretches as he searches for the pills. As his fingers close around the little bottle at the bottom of his bag, the apartment door opens behind him. His head whips around and he meets Kuroo’s eyes, his own wide and frightened. Kuroo stares at him a moment, eyes raking over his tear stained cheeks, the bottle in his hand. It’s easy to see what’s happening.

“Sugawara…” 

“Kuroo.” His eyes wander behind the tall alpha, “B-Bokuto.”

Both alphas look nervous, especially when the door closes behind them and they can smell his heat again. Bokuto takes a step forward, but Kuroo presses him back, looking him in the eye and shaking his head. 

“Go to the room, jerk off if you have to.” He grins at the last part, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “Lemme deal with this.”

Bokuto nods and hurries past both of them, bedroom door closing behind him a little too loudly. When Sugawara turns back to Kuroo, he’s stepping into his space and crouching lower to meet his eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” He murmurs, lifting a hand to brush Sugawara’s hair from his face. 

The omega shudders at the touch, suppressing a whine. He knows all too well that it would be a terrible idea to give in to temptation. 

His eyes lower to the floor, “Daichi told me to take my medicine.” He mumbles, trying to keep his voice steady, “H-He hates me.”

Kuroo shakes his head and opens his mouth to respond, but before he can say anything, footsteps are pounding over to them. Sugawara spins around, flinching away when Daichi tries to grab him. He fails to move quickly enough the second time though, and Daichi’s fingers close roughly around his wrist, yanking him away from Kuroo angrily. 

“What the hell are you doing? Stay away from him.” He growls. “One partner's not enough for you, you have to try and steal someone else's?”

Sugawara pulls at his arm, but Daichi holds tight. Fear flashes through him, and he glances back at Kuroo, who’s baring his teeth at Daichi. Both of them are scaring him, and it’s not helping his heat at all. 

“Dai, please, h-he was just checking on me, let’s just go back to your room and talk.  _ Please? _ ”

Daichi glares down at him, “You’re just as much to blame, letting them-”

“Hey!” Kuroo cuts in, grabbing Sugawara and shoving Daichi away from him. “Better watch yourself, Sawamura. Regardless of what happened, that’s your mate. Take care of him or  _ I _ will.”

Daichi’s entire demeanor changes, shoulders stiff and body squaring up. Sugawara sees it, knows what he’s about to do. Watches his fist clenching, ready to strike Kuroo. His instincts kick in. 

“Wait, Dai, stop!”

He jumps in front of him as Daichi swings, eyes squeezing shut, bracing himself for being hit. It never comes though, and when he opens them again, Bokuto is standing there, hand on Daichi’s arm, preventing him from hitting either of them. Without a word, Bokuto is shoving him past Sugawara and Kuroo, slamming him face first against the door. Daichi struggles the whole time, but he’s no match for Bokuto. 

“Cool your head, Sawamura.” He snaps, pulling him away from the door and opening it, then shoving him outside and tossing his keys from where they're hanging. “Don’t come back until you do.” 

He closes the door hard behind him and Sugawara watches as Bokuto turns around again, gold eyes focusing on him. He’s scared for a moment until Bokuto smiles down at him, “You okay?”

He doesn’t respond, squeezing the bottle in his hands anxiously. Kuroo startles him with his hands on his shoulders, gently turning him around to face him. 

“Sugawara, are you going to be okay?”

He stares up at him, unsure, until pain shoots through his hips, and then he’s crumpling to the floor with a short cry. Both alphas are on him in a second, hovering over him worriedly. 

“Speak to me, Suga, come on.”

“I n-need my meds, I need to take the suppressants, it  _ hurts _ .” 

Kuroo pulls him into his arms and he clings to him without a thought, body burning when the alpha presses a kiss to his head. He can smell Bokuto as he moves in closer to the two of them, his scent thick but nothing like before. They're both in control of themselves now. 

“Alright, let’s get you some water then. You can take your pills. Bo, get him some water.”

Bokuto stands up and practically trips over himself going to the kitchen, coming back quickly with a glass of water for him. Kuroo pulls him out of the ball he’d curled himself into, taking the bottle from him and getting a couple in his hand. With Bokuto’s help he pushes Sugawara’s mouth open and presses the pills in. Bokuto tips a bit of water into his mouth and he swallows them down. 

“Good, good boy. Better?” He looks up at Kuroo and nods, getting a wide grin in return. “Good. Now come on, you need to lay down.” 

Kuroo stands and then leans down to help Sugawara up, securing an arm around him to help support him down the hall to the room opposite Daichi's. He gets Sugawara settled into the bed and leaves the room, returning with arms full of blankets and Bokuto behind him, carrying a couple of pillows and a hoodie that’s definitely Kuroo’s. 

The two alphas silently help Sugawara to nest, knowing that even with his suppressants he still needs to be surrounded with their scents after being marked during his heat. 

Kuroo grabs the hoodie off the pile and offers it to Sugawara, looking a bit unsure. “In case you wanna change out of that one.”

In case he doesn't want Daichi’s scent on him. He considers it a moment, then decides against it. Daichi is angry, could even want to leave him, but he loves his mate. He wants the chance to tell him that, to try and fix things. 

Sugawara finishes adjusting everything once he feels it's as close to perfect as it can be. Kuroo gets into the bed with him first, pulling Sugawara back against him and tucking his chin over the omega's shoulder. Bokuto climbs in next, settling right up against him until Sugawara's head rests on his chest. 

He breathes them both in and sighs softly, already feeling his cramps subsiding as the alphas coat him in their pheromones. It's a little strange to feel so well comforted by the pair, being that they've only met on one very brief occasion, but natural at the same time. He's certainly heard plenty about them both, enough to be happy that Daichi has them in his life, and their scents aren't unfamiliar to him in the least. The rest is fully instinct, an omega responding to his alphas. 

His alphas…

That thought causes a pit in his chest. He'd never thought anything like this would ever happen. He and Daichi were the picture perfect bonded pair, until now. This situation was anything but typical. A marked omega accepting anyone but his mate, not to mention the two of them biting him. Claiming him. 

It wasn't completely unheard of for an omega to have more than one mate, but it was exceedingly rare. Their instincts bred a very competitive nature, and some alphas were known to become violent over their possessiveness. 

But none of that matters now. Whatever the odds were, it was definitely happening. 

The three of them are silent for a long time, while Sugawara processes everything. There's an unspoken question hanging in the air but it seems the two alphas are waiting for Sugawara to speak first, and when he finally does, his voice is soft and wavers just a bit. 

"I love Daichi," he whispers, "But I- I like this too."

Bokuto chuckles and Kuroo presses his lips against the side of Sugawara’s neck near the fresh bite mark. 

"We know you love him. We would never stand in the way of that." Kuroo says, and Bokuto nods in agreement as he continues, "If you want, it can be a mistake. We'll take responsibility. You were in heat and you needed help."

Those words sadden him, and the alphas can tell by how his sweet scent turns more bitter. Before he can say anything though, Bokuto speaks. 

"Or it could be a really good mistake. I mean, it's not like we've never thought about it, Daichi always comes home smelling so  _ good _ after seeing you. We-"

Kuroo cuts him off, "Koutarou, if you finish that sentence I'm throwing you out too."

Bokuto huffs, "Well it's true!"

"Yeah but he doesn't need to know that!"

Their bickering makes Sugawara laugh, silencing both of them for a moment. 

"God, Suga, you're breathtaking." Kuroo groans, "Maybe you should tell him, Bo."

That elicits a grin from the other alpha, "We were always curious, especially after Daichi introduced you to us. It's not like we've never met an omega, but you're just so..."

"Captivating." Kuroo finishes for him, "But, we were out of line."

Sugawara shifts between them, rolling over to face Kuroo. He studies his face carefully, trying to decide what he wants to say. 

He loves Daichi, loves him so much it hurts, but he would be lying if he said that his roommates hadn't intrigued him. He chooses his next words carefully. 

"I don't want this to be nothing. I made a decision, and it wasn't the most well thought out, but it was still my decision. But I need to talk to Daichi, once he's calmed down… if he calms down."

That pit of anxiety grows again, thinking about what could happen with his mate. Would he toss him aside for what he did? Would he ever forgive him? Would he still love him? 

"We respect that." Kuroo tells him, "If you're feeling better, why don't you go to his room and wait for him? Your meds should have kicked in by now."

Sugawara nods, sitting up. He's still unsteady, pain radiating from his hips from their activities, along with the lingering cramps. Kuroo notices and helps without saying anything further, climbing out of bed and keeping an arm around his waist to support him. Bokuto stays in the bed, grabbing the pillow that had been under Sugawara and pulling it to his face. 

In the hall, Sugawara is able to stand on his own. He startles as he hears a noise from the den, whipping his head around to look back at Kuroo. They both hear the lock clicking and Sugawara pushes Kuroo back into his room. 

"I'll talk to him, but he shouldn't see you. He won't hurt me, but I'm not sure about you..."

"Suga, wait-" Kuroo's eyes dart away from Sugawara as the apartment door opens, concern clearly written all over his face. 

"Kuroo, it's okay." He smiles, "He won't hurt me."

He won't. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell are you saying, Sugawara?”
> 
> He looks up at Daichi with wide eyes, “I- I don’t want to take it back. I wish I wanted to take it back, I wish I hated it, wish I regretted it but-”
> 
> “Hold on, you what?” 

With Kuroo back in his room, Sugawara steps into Daichi’s to wait for him. He can just barely hear him in the living room, hanging up his keys and putting down what sounds like shopping bags. 

Sugawara pulls off the hoodie he’s wearing as he waits, debating whether to put on one of his own or another of Daichi’s. He doesn’t want to smell like Kuroo and Bokuto, knowing that it could set Daichi off again. He decides on wearing his own. 

He’s able to change and settle himself on the edge of the bed by the wall, patient but anxious, while Daichi takes his time. It gives Sugawara a little more time to think about what he wants to say. 

The door opening startles him out of his thoughts and he looks up to see Daichi in the doorway, looking nervous. Sugawara can see the way he sniffs at the air, getting a read on Sugawara’s emotions. There’s a brief moment where he looks annoyed, likely because he can smell the lingering scent of the other two alphas from the pile of laundry. 

“You stayed with them?”

“Dai…” Sugawara watches him sadly, “Please come sit with me.”

He watches Daichi shuffle his feet at first, but is relieved when he crosses the room and sits on the bed across from him. 

“Suga, what happened?” His voice wavers a bit, and Sugawara’s chest feels tight. 

“I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen, Dai, my heat came out of nowhere and I- I didn’t know what to do.”

Daichi glares at him, “So you came here? You didn’t know I’d be home, and you came here? Have you lost your mind?”

Sugawara flinches as Daichi snaps at him, wishing he hadn’t chosen the spot by the wall to wait for his mate. 

“I wasn’t at home, I was at the store and-”

“So why didn’t you just go home?”

He pauses, taking a deep breath. This isn’t how he wanted this to go. He’s terrified of losing Daichi, terrified because he knows he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he loses him. Breaking the link between himself and Daichi’s roommates was one thing. He was already bonded and that connection to his mate was strong, built over years of friendship and love. Losing Daichi would absolutely devastate him. He takes a deep breath, and looks Daichi in the eyes, bracing himself. 

“I _couldn’t_ go home, Daichi. I would have, you know I would have. I never would have come here without knowing you were home or not if it wasn’t an emergency.” Daichi opens his mouth to speak but Sugawara keeps going, “No, you don’t get to treat me like this! I know what I did was wrong, I know that I made a terrible mistake, but I am trying to fix it!”

“Suga…”

“I am so, so sorry Daichi. I want more than anything to be able to take it back… but I- I don’t think I could…”

“What the hell are you saying, Sugawara?”

He looks up at Daichi with wide eyes, “I- I don’t want to take it back. I wish I wanted to take it back, I wish I hated it, wish I regretted it but-”

“Hold on, you _what?_ ” 

“Daichi, I-” 

“What, you want to just give everything up because the sex was good? Because they paid attention to you? Because I wasn’t around and you took what you wanted without thinking about the consequences?” 

“No!” He’s practically yelling now, tears in his eyes as he tries to make sense of the thoughts flooding his mind, make sense of them and put them into words and make Daichi understand. “It isn’t about the sex, you should know me better than that. I- I hope you don’t really believe that.” 

“Koushi…” 

“You’ve been living here with them for almost a year. I’ve only met them once, but they aren’t unfamiliar to me. You talk about them all of the time, you smell like them whenever I see you. Their scents are almost as natural to me as yours is. You have to know that they’re why my heats have gotten so bad.” He takes a deep breath, “I didn’t plan this. I’ve had time to think about it, but I didn’t plan this. I didn’t know I wanted it, and I still don’t even know if I do, but I can’t- I don’t _want_ it to be nothing.” 

Daichi’s head drops and he rubs his forehead, clearly distressed. Sugawara watches him take a deep breath before he scoots closer to where he’s huddling by the wall, finally looking up at him. 

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy, that’s all I want, but this isn’t what I signed up for.”

His heart feels like it stops when he hears those words. 

“Daichi w-what do you mean? Are you brea-”

“Suga, no. No, that’s not what I want either. But I- I don’t know what to do here.”

He inhales deeply, and then moves forward until he’s in his mate’s lap and his arms are tight around him, hands tucking Daichi’s head so that his face is pressed against his neck, letting him breathe in his scent. 

“Please don’t leave me, Dai.” He whispers. “You- you’re my world. My first friend, my first love, my first everything. I love you more than anything or anyone I’ve ever loved and I’m never going to stop loving you. Anything that- if anything happens with them, nothing could possibly stop me from loving you.” 

Daichi pulls away and at first Sugawara panics, thinking that he’s going to push him away, that he’s changed his mind about leaving him and doesn’t want this but then Daichi is looking up at him and he can see that look in his eyes. That look he had when Sugawara first confessed his feelings to him. He can’t help the small smile that slips, but Daichi smiles back at him and his heart soars. It reminds him though of what caused this situation in the first place and he’s suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s settled very comfortably in his boyfriend’s lap. 

Within seconds the air in the room is overtaken with the scent of the Sugawara’s heat. He feels Daichi tense under him and he starts to move back but Daichi stops him. 

“I-I’m sorry, the suppressants must have worn off, they do that sometimes if it’s bad and I can go get more, I’ll go-”

He’s shocked silent as Daichi surges forward and kisses him, very effectively cutting him off. It takes a second, but he kisses him back, cautiously at first. Daichi doesn’t back off though, pushing him harder until he’s falling back against the bed and his mate is hovering over him and he feels very, very small. When Daichi finally breaks away from his lips, they’re wet and swollen and he’s trembling underneath him. 

“Don’t take them.” 

Daichi presses his lips to Sugawara’s forehead, and then his temple, his cheek, trailing kisses down to his neck until he stops at his shoulder. Where Bokuto had marked him. 

He holds his breath and it feels like time stops, and he starts to worry but only for a second before Daichi is dragging his tongue over the wound. Sugawara jolts at the feeling, a soft gasp escaping his lips. 

“Bokuto is a hothead.” Daichi says suddenly, confusing Sugawara as he continues, “He’s a hothead and so is Kuroo and they can tend to make each other worse. Kuroo is rash and impulsive and Bokuto is oblivious to everything around him and barrels through life.”

“Daichi, I don’t-”

A finger on his lips silences him. 

“They’re both idiots, but they’re good. They’re honest and kind and good. And they’ll fall in love with you as much as they are with each other. As much as I am with you. And I know you’ll fall for them too... that’s why I’m scared.”

Sugawara nods and reaches a hand up to Daichi’s face, stroking his cheek. 

“It’s okay to be scared. And it’s okay if you’re still upset with me, none of this takes away from the fact that what I did was wrong.”

“I understand why you did it, Suga.”

He sighs, still just a little nervous about the situation. He hadn’t expected Daichi to be this calm, even if it did take him a while. Sugawara finally lets himself relax under his mate though, and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and everything Sugawara needs. Well, almost everything. 

“We can take it slow, Dai. I don’t want to just jump into this. I want to take my time- our time. And we communicate. Every step of the way, we communicate so that you can tell me if it’s too much and we can figure it out together. I want this but I want you more than anything. So you have to tell me-”

He’s cut short by a sharp cramp in his pelvis, crying out loudly at the sudden intense pain. Concern spreads over Daichi’s face as he stares down at his omega. He’s distracted though by a sound coming from the hallway. They both freeze and hear hurried footsteps that stop just outside of the door. 

Kuroo’s scent drifts in through the cracks in the door, and the second it hits them, Daichi’s gets stronger, sharper. Angrier. 

“Dai, stop, calm down. It’s okay.” 

He’s still tense, but Daichi lets Sugawara push him back so he can sit up. The cramps are still sharp and he has to grit his teeth against it to keep from crying again. He manages to swing his legs over the bed and he starts to stand, but another stabbing pain has him doubling over, hitting the floor with a loud thud and ripping a harsh sob from his throat. 

The door flies open a second later, Kuroo rushing in and there’s no time for Sugawara to try to explain what’s going on as Daichi shoots up off of the bed and he starts towards the taller alpha. He barely makes it a step though before Sugawara grabs his leg, stopping him. 

“Daichi, no!” He looks up at Kuroo, blinking tears out of his eyes, “It’s okay, I fell. I need my suppressants can you-”

“No, you don’t need them.”

“Kuroo…”

Kuroo shakes his head, glancing between Sugawara and Daichi. “No, your alpha is here and he needs to take care of you.” His eyes stop on Daichi. “You need to take care of him. He needs _you._ ” 

The two alphas are still for a moment, but then Daichi nods and leans down to attend to Sugawara. The omega watches Kuroo wink at him before he starts closing the door, leaving them alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be up by mid next week, got a very nice seggs scene coming :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara's fingers dig into the sheets, a sob escaping him. 
> 
> Daichi freezes, "Suga?"
> 
> He trembles under him, taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

Daichi is careful as he helps Sugawara stand up and get to the bed. Once he’s seated, Daichi leans in and presses their lips together, eliciting a whine from him. He can feel Daichi grin against his lips, and then he’s being shoved back and his mate is climbing on top of him, dropping his hips to grind teasingly against Sugawara’s. 

The pressure has him moaning softly, hips jerking back up as he feels himself growing wetter, Daichi’s pheromones making his own spike. He reaches up and drags his boyfriend down for a kiss, biting at his lips trying to get him riled up. It works like a charm, as Daichi growls into the kiss and grabs onto his hips roughly, pulling them up towards his own with each movement. 

“You smell so good, Suga,” He groans, “Like you’re mine.”

“I am yours.” He hums in response. 

Daichi doesn’t say anything, just starts tugging at Sugawara’s hoodie until he sits up enough to let him pull it off of him. Once it’s off, his fingers trace up and down Sugawara’s sides, making him shift up into the touches. 

“Dai, please,” He pouts up at him, “I want you so bad right now, _please._ ”

The cramps are subsiding as he gets the attention he’s been needing, his body relaxing so it can open up for his mate. But Daichi is going painfully slow, taking his time in untying the string of Sugawara’s pants before pulling them down, freeing his hard dick. It's dripping precum without Daichi even touching him, so when his hand wraps around it, Sugawara's back arches and he lets out a soft moan. The feeling doesn't last though, Daichi pulls away but he doesn't go far. His hands rest on Sugawara's knees for just a few seconds and then he's pushing them back, forcing his legs open so he can take in the sight before him. 

Sugawara is panting, body pliant underneath the alpha, waiting for him to do something. Like usual, Daichi is taking his sweet time being gentle but all Sugawara can think about is how aggressive Bokuto and Kuroo were with him, the way they moved him around like a doll in their hands. He's about to voice his impatience when one of Daichi's hands drop between his legs, fingers prodding at his soaked hole. Daichi slides one finger in without any resistance, and adds another almost immediately. The pressure is what he wants so bad, but it's still not enough. 

"Daichi, hurry please." He huffs, "I don't need you to prep me, I'm still-"

His voice trails off into a frustrated moan as Daichi presses his fingers in all the way now, pulling them out just enough to add one more. It's still not enough. 

"Still nice and wet and open for me, hm? They did a good job getting you loose, did you like it?"

The question seems to be meant teasingly, but Sugawara is just the slightest bit concerned. That disappears though when Daichi leans in, lips against his ear and he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Sugawara, twisting them and spreading them, groaning at the sight of how well he's taking them. Sugawara nods in response, biting his lip as another wave of heat washes over him. He's already close to cumming when his mate starts nipping at his ear. 

"Did you like it, Koushi?" He nods quickly, and that gets Daichi more excited than he thought it would. "That's a good boy, tell me more. Was it Kuroo?"

The questions don't sound harsh or annoyed, but curious and… seductive. He flushes a bright pink at the thought of what happened in the living room. 

"It, ah, it was Bokuto first." 

"What did he do, love?"

Sugawara whines at the continuous questions, but Daichi silences him with lips on his own. His tongue snakes out to slide between Sugawara's lips as the omega opens up for him and sucks on it before readjusting and pulling Daichi's lower lip between his teeth. What would normally be a teasing nip is now a persistent, sharp bite, as Sugawara attempts to goad Daichi into going faster. 

Daichi is relentless though, grinning down at him with those big dark eyes and making Sugawara keen with a hand around his cock once more. 

"Tell me, Suga. What did Bokuto do?"

"Mmm, I fell into him when I got here and- Ah!" He cries out as Daichi's thumb rubs back and forth across the head of his dick. "H-he pushed me down and he pulled my pants off and-"

He's cut off yet again when Daichi pulls his fingers out. 

"Pulled them off and what, Koushi?"

Sugawara is growing more and more impatient, so he surprises Daichi when he sits up all of a sudden, hand pushing on his alphas chest until it's him that's laying on the bed, and Sugawara is straddling him. He leans back as he grinds his ass against Daichi's clothed dick, back arching at the pleasure that spreads through his body. 

"Kuroo, mmm, he tried to get Bokuto off of me but I wouldn't let him, I wanted it so bad."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, he pushed me down on my knees on top of Kuroo."

That sentence has Daichi shuddering under him. He feels his mate's hands underneath his ass, and then feels hot pressure against his hole. He keens, bending forward over Daichi, giving him the room and angle he needs to slide his cock inside of him, not stopping until he's all the way in. Sugawara rocks his hips against Daichi's and the alpha's hands settle on his hips, guiding him as he starts moving. 

"Good boy, Koushi, keep going." He groans. 

Sugawara does just that, pulling himself up and slamming back down into him, going faster with each thrust. He's already still so close, but Daichi's not touching him anymore so he reaches down to jerk himself off. Warm hands on his own stop him, and he whines in frustration. His movements stutter but he keeps going, eager to have Daichi filling him up 

“What next?” 

He goes back to grinding slowly against Daichi’s hips, biting his lip at how full he feels. Definitely not as full as he was before with the other two alphas, but it feels just as good. 

“Dai, I need-”

“Shh, love,” Daichi stills his movements and Sugawara whines. “What did Bo do, hm?”

Sugawara is getting more and more frustrated by the minute, his heat hitting him at full force now. He tries to move his hips, tries to get Daichi to keep going, but he’s relentless. Sugawara sighs heavily, and starts to pull up off of Daichi. His mate tries to stop him, but Sugawara keeps going, climbing off of him and turning around and Daichi’s eyes widen as the omega stretches out on the bed, lifting his ass up into the air and looking back at him. 

“He put me like this.” He says, biting his lip in anticipation of what Daichi might do next, but he keeps going. “And he put his-”

He’s cut off as Daichi sits up without a word and pulls Sugawara back until he’s pressed against Daichi’s dick and it’s pushing into him. He doesn’t stop until he’s completely inside of the omega, hips twitching back and forth, teasing him. Sugawara cries out softly at how deep Daichi hits inside of him, can feel his knot already swelling just a little bit. Daichi leans over him, lips at his ear by Kuroo’s mark. 

_“What next?”_ He growls.

Sugawara keens at that, turned on by how aggressive his mate sounds, despite how delicately he’s treating him. He starts rocking back against him.

“I begged them both to take me.” He groans, “And Bo- he picked me up and fucked me against the wall.”

He can feel Daichi’s knot inside of him growing, threatening to tie them together before he’s satisfied. He shakes his head at the feeling, and Daichi takes that as a sign to slow down, starting to pull out and thrust back in slowly at first, then gaining speed as he tries to get Sugawara to continue. 

“What about Kuroo?”

Sugawara is annoyed now, heat getting worse by the second while Daichi takes his time teasing him. He lets out a frustrated noise and reaches back to grab Daichi’s thigh, encouraging him to go faster. 

Daichi starts to speak again, but Sugawara cuts him off, “No just fuck me already, _please._ ”

His voice is thick with want, and Daichi gives up his interrogation in favor of giving Sugawara exactly what he wants. He starts thrusting faster into him, angling his hips to reach deep into him, aiming for that sweet spot inside of him that he knows drives Sugawara crazy. Another few thrusts and he hits it, and Sugawara is cumming hard, without ever being touched. 

Daichi moans behind him as he tightens around his dick, and only lasts a few more thrusts. His knot swells, catching inside of Sugawara and locking them together as Daichi cums inside of him. His hips twitch as he does, making Sugawara cry out in pain as his knot pulls at his uterus. It's the second time today he's been knotted and it has him incredibly sensitive, so when Daichi tries to pull out, not fully aware that he's knotted him, Sugawara's fingers dig into the sheets, a sob escaping him. 

Daichi freezes, "Suga?"

He trembles under him, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Between the slight pain of his slowly returning cramps and the knot, his eyes are tearing up and he's doing everything he can to not start crying. Daichi shifts behind him again and feels the pull, watches Sugawara flinch under him and realizes. 

"Oh-oh Suga, oh no, I'm sorry." His hands fly to Sugawara's hips to keep him still. "Shh, it's okay, I'm gonna lay us down okay, just take deep breaths."

He nods and Daichi pulls him back against him, moving slowly and gently until they're laying down together, Sugawara tucked up against his chest. 

"I'm sorry Koushi, I-"

"No, stop talking." Daichi tenses behind him but Sugawara continues, "It's okay Dai, I'm okay. I just need a minute."

Daichi nods, then rests his chin over his mate's shoulder, lightly so he doesn't put too much pressure on Kuroo's bite mark. They're silent for a few minutes, but it's comfortable. Daichi runs his fingers up and down Sugawara’s bare side, pressing his palms down at some point, massaging his hips and the parts of his lower back he can comfortably reach. It relaxes the omega, and the pain slowly fades away until he can close his eyes and start to sleep his heat off. 

Daichi kisses the side of his neck and holds Sugawara close, but he's not ready to fall asleep yet. He has a lot to think about, and is far too worried to be able to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna note here that Kuroo's mark is on Sugawara's left shoulder and Bokuto’s on his right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alone and cornered and more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. Daichi had saved him then. He had never thought his best friend would end up being the alpha backing him into a corner. 

Bokuto and Kuroo leave the apartment that night, staying with a friend to give Sugawara and Daichi some space while they ride out his heat. 

For the rest of the week, he stays in Daichi's room where his mate tends to him. Daichi spends the time that Sugawara is awake making sure his heat is satisfied and that he's getting enough to eat. While Sugawara sleeps he does what work he can from home so that he's close if he's needed. Luckily, the omega spends most of his time sleeping. 

Sugawara's heat doesn't last as long as usual, and after three days he's back to himself. The morning after it ends, he wakes up in bed alone and Daichi's spot next to him is cold. The past few days since his heat peaked are hazy, but he remembers most of what happened prior. 

He pulls the comforter up over his face and goes over what he remembers. They had spoken about what happened when it happened, so everything should be okay. Of course, they'd have to talk more. Set boundaries, rules. Talk to Bokuto and Kuroo, who had definitely seemed sure of themselves. They'd had time to talk to each other, and had been clear that they want what Sugawara wants. It was such a sudden thing, they all certainly need to smooth things out but he's optimistic. He feels good. 

The door opening startles him out of his thoughts and his eyes dart to where Daichi is standing, looking a little caught off guard. Was he expecting him to be sleeping still? Sugawara shrugs it off. 

He walks into the room with a steaming mug in his hands and gives it to Sugawara, who sits up to take it from him. Despite his optimism, he feels a bit nervous. 

"What, um, what day is it?" He asks, figuring that it's a good way to start. 

Daichi sits down on the bed next to him. "It's Thursday. You weren't out for that long. I called your work to let them know."

He groans at the reminder of the flower shop. "It's the third time this year I've missed work without taking the time off beforehand. I'm going to be in so much-"

"They said it was fine, stay out as long as you need."

Sugawara nods and smiles a little. "Thank you, Dai."

Daichi smiles back at first but then they lock eyes and the alpha immediately looks away, expression unreadable. At first he thinks that Daichi's just tired or that he's also nervous but the more Sugawara looks, the more he can see that it's more than that. 

They've known each other a long time but this… Sugawara's never seen him like this before. He does look nervous. Nervous and upset and something else. Which he of course has every right to be. But they'd talked. He had told him what he wanted, and Daichi even said that Bokuto and Kuroo would fall in love with him. That he'd fall in love with them. So what happened between that and now? Three days unaccounted for. 

"Daichi, we should talk about-"

"Suga, wait." He stops and Daichi looks over at him. "I know you weren't yourself the past couple of days. It's okay."

He breathes a sigh of relief at those words and reaches out to take his mate's hand. His heart feels like it's a stone in his chest though when Daichi pulls his hand away.

"Maybe we can just… pretend it didn't happen."

Oh. 

_Oh._

Okay.

They hadn't finished talking that day obviously, but Sugawara knows he had said he didn't want it to be meaningless, and Daichi had seemed to go along with it. But now that he's not in heat… 

"Did you- When we talked, you said that-" He stops, their conversation replaying in his head. He'd told him what he wanted and Daichi had said he was scared Sugawara would fall for them, so he did his best to reassure him, but after that… after that his heat hit. "Y-you said you understood."

He tries not to flinch at the way Daichi rolls his eyes. 

"I understand you did what you had to do to help yourself when I wasn't around." He says. 

Sugawara's heart feels like it's turned to lead in his chest. He'd completely misread their previous conversation, everything Daichi had said. Of course, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy. 

"Dai… if I could change how things happened, I would."

He scoffs, "You said you didn't regret it." 

Sugawara has to take a deep breath before continuing, "I would change _how_ things happened, but I think something like this would have happened regardless."

Daichi looks hurt by that, and turns away from his mate. 

"We can talk about hypotheticals all day, Daichi, but it's not going to change anything. But yes, I think something like this would have happened. You can't tell me you didn't notice that my heat got worse because of them."

"So I'll find a new place. And you can move in there and it'll just be us, like before."

Sugawara frowns. "They marked me, Dai, if we do that it'll hurt me."

"So what, you just want to destroy what we have? For two people you hardly know that took advantage of you." 

He glares and spits back at him, "You are the one who told me I would love them! You teased me about it, made me tell you what happened. You looked like you were enjoying it!"

"What else was I supposed to do when my omega is in heat? Leave you alone? Let _them_ take care of you? What kind of alpha do you think I am?"

He watches the way Daichi's hands clench into fists, and he's about to say respond when the alpha is suddenly moving closer to him on the bed. He grabs Sugawara's wrist and pulls him in, and he panics when Daichi's eyes land on the marks on his shoulders. Before he can fully grasp what's happening, his mate is leaning in and opening his mouth, teeth bared and Sugawara feels like a shock has run through his body. 

His pheromones spike drastically as he goes into flight mode at the threat of Daichi biting either of his new marks. The impact they have on the alpha is immediate and he falters, overwhelmed by the scent of fear. It gives Sugawara the chance he needs, and he shoves Daichi away and bolts off of the bed and out of the room. His hips ache and his legs burn, sore from having been in bed for so many days, but the adrenaline racing through his system keeps him going. 

He hears something fall and crash on the floor behind him and then heavy footsteps as Daichi tears out of his room after him. Heart pounding, he reaches the bathroom and slams the door behind him but Daichi is right there, jamming himself up against it trying to keep him from closing and locking it. 

"Sugawara, stop!"

A sob escapes him as he continues to push against the door, strong enough to hold it but unsure of how much longer. He grits his teeth, takes a deep breath, and puts in all of the strength he can muster to force it closed and lock it. He collapses to the floor and flinches when Daichi slams against it. 

"Sugawara, just come out here!"

He doesn't respond and it angers the alpha, a harsh pungent scent coming in under the door. He knows that smell. He's known that smell since he found out he was an omega. Since he went into heat for the first time in high school. He was alone and cornered and more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. Daichi had saved him then. He had never thought his best friend would end up being the alpha backing him into a corner. 

Daichi pounds on the door again and Sugawara whimpers, hands flying up to his ears as his eyes close tight. He feels like his throat is closing and he gasps for breath but he can't stop crying long enough to breathe and it gets worse the longer Daichi bangs on the door, shouting at him, demanding he come out. 

His anxiety increases the harder he struggles to breathe and he starts to feel lightheaded. 

"Unlock the damn door!"

It's all too much. The violent scent filling the bathroom, the way Daichi is slamming against the door, the yelling, the noise, the fear. His lungs feel like they're burning and his head is pounding. Every single inch of his body shakes with panic and he wonders if Daichi will break through the door. Wonders what he'll do when he gets his hands on him. Will he try to bite him again? Tear away his bond to the other alphas by force? It's possible to do that but the pain is unimaginable, and for it to happen without his consent would only be worse. 

"Sugawara, open this door _right now_!"

His vision starts to blur all of a sudden as he fights to breathe, wanting to be able to at least try to defend himself when Daichi eventually busts through the door. 

But what's the point? There's nobody to come save him this time. What can an omega do against an angry alpha? They're alone in the apartment and the door can only withstand so much. He gives up, lets the dark wash over him and his body slides down the wall, going limp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhhhh


End file.
